Bound By Brothers
by Miss Insolence
Summary: Reid has always used his powers to make life easy, but when the other Sons of Ipswich decide he's too reckless, can he live with the consequences? How will he defend himself when a new enemy comes to Ipswich with killer intentions? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Reid walked the halls of Spencer Academy with his usual air of arrogance, violating the dress code with his fingerless black gloves. Groups of girls leaning on the walls giggled as he passed, and his smirk only grew wider. Reid's gaze rested on a familiar brunette who was attempting to flirt with a short blonde girl, and things were going well, until Reid came closer. The blonde girl's gaze was focused on Reid, and who clapped the brunette on the back shouting, "Hey baby boy!" Tyler's head snapped to Reid and he rolled his eyes, knowing every chance he possibly had with that girl was now out the window.

"Hey dumbass." He mumbled angrily. Reid just laughed and steered Tyler to their last class of the day. As per usual, Reid sat in the back of the class, flicking paper footballs and occasionally falling asleep. Tyler was sitting in the front with Caleb and Pogue, and the three were deep in conversation, and though Reid noticed, he didn't care. Their teacher, Mr. Olsen, was stuttering at the board, trying to find test papers. Mr. Olsen began to go through his desk again, and as he tried to open the bottom drawer, it became stuck, and no matter how hard the poor man tried, it wouldn't budge. Mr. Olsen was pulling on the drawer handle with both hands, and the drawer flew open, coming all the way out of the desk, papers were flying, and Mr. Olsen was flat on his back breathing heavily. Needless to say, the class was in hysterics. All except Tyler, Pogue and Caleb who turned to glare at Reid, whose eyes were just fading back to their icy blue color. He threw his hands up in mock innocence, and then jogged down the aisle between the stadium style seating, and gallantly helped Mr. Olsen.

"Gee Mr. Olsen. I guess you don't know your own strength," Reid said innocently. The rest of the class was sputtering with laughter, everyone knew it was Reid, nobody knew how, but they knew it was him. The bell rang, dismissing everyone, and Reid saluted the teacher and marched out the door like a soldier, gaining giggles from his audience. He leaned on the wall outside the class, counting down in his mind. _Five…four…three…two…o---_

"How could you be so stupid?" Caleb hissed angrily.

"Nobody saw me," Reid replied coolly. He knew Caleb well enough to know that any time anyone used "without good reason", he'd flip out.

"When you ascend you're as good as dead Reid! You've got to control yourself!" Caleb whispered again. Pogue and Tyler were on either side of the boys blocking the conversation from nosy classmates. Reid's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Tell ya what Caleb," Reid began, clapping a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "I'll learn control, when you learn to cut loose." With that, he shoved Caleb back, and strolled down the hallway whistling. He shrugged off the school blazer and carried it over his shoulder as he made his way back to his dorm. Closing the door, he paced the room. The other three had been ganging up on him a lot lately. He knew something was up, but not even Tyler would clue him in.

He stripped down to his black boxers and pulled on dark, baggy jeans, his favorite pair that were a bit worn. Still shirtless, he heard a knock at the door and called, "Its open!" Still digging through his drawers for a shirt, Caleb stormed into the room, Tyler and Pogue close behind. Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed a gray, short sleeved shirt from the floor. He yanked it over his head, and then shook his head to fix his hair. Caleb stood before him, anger radiating from his person, glaring at Reid.

"Are you quite finished?" he questioned angrily.

"I'm not even allowed to change my uniform anymore? Forgive me Oh Mighty one!" Reid gasped. He was stuffing his feet into black converses and grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you!" Caleb called as Reid walked past Pogue and Tyler right out the door.

"Well can you talk to me without shouting please? I'm starting to get a headache!" Caleb walked right up to Reid, getting so close their noses were almost touching. "Dude, it's called personal space. Come on now." Glaring, Caleb took a step back.

"We've been talking," Caleb started. "We've decided you're too reckless. We're binding your powers until you ascend."

"WHAT?!" Reid exploded. "DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS? YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY POWERS YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Man chill out," Tyler said as he stepped toward Reid. Reid took a step back, wild eyes flicking from Caleb to Tyler to Pogue and back to Caleb again.

"You. Can't. Touch. Me." He hissed through gritted teeth. "My powers are mine, you can't use against me."

"Reid, we've already decided. It's for everyone's best interest!" Caleb insisted.

"We've decided nothing! You guys have! I can't believe you guys are all banding together! This is fucking insane! I'm not letting you guys do shit!" Reid turned and started sprinting down the hallway.

"Get serious Reid. You can't run from us," Pogue sighed. The three boys eyes went totally back and strands of energy shot out at Reid, wrapping tightly around him, binding his arms to his side.

He was pulled back to them, and the last thing he saw was their black eyes and Tyler saying, "Sorry man. It's for the best."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid opened his eyes to find himself back in his dorm room with Tyler sitting on his bed a few feet away reading a book. He tried to sit up and winced in pain. It felt as though someone had placed a 50-lbs weight on his chest. Reid growled in frustration, and then tried to sit up again. The pain was still there, but he did it.

"Hey man. You're taking this pretty well," Tyler said without looking up from his book. Reid's brow furrowed in confusion, and then the memory of what had happened hours before flooded back to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Reid shouted. He jumped up but the pain that seared through his body caused him to seek the support of his bedside table. Knowing he couldn't do anything, he snatched Tyler's car keys and stood up straight.

"Hey wait! You can't take my—" Reid cut him off with the slam of the door. He stalked out to the parking lot and soon he was speeding down the roads of Ipswich, towards the Putnam barn. Reid kicked the door closed and stood staring at the building, which was reduced to a pile of ash, and walked past it into the trees. After about 15 minutes of walking, Reid came to a clearing. The grass was lush and green, and there was a small creek. He collapsed in the middle of it all, utterly exhausted. _This can't really be happening…they couldn't have REALLY bound my powers…Right?_ Reid sat up and decided to make sure they hadn't tricked him.

He focused on a leaf about five feet away from him. He closed his eyes, and opened them slowly, then willed the leaf to come to him. Reid waited…and waited…and waited. After waiting for 20 minutes he shouted angrily and stalked back to Tyler's hummer. _I should crash this bitching car…just to get him back!_ He was nearing the school and Reid floored it, rushing past Pogue.

"Shit!" Pogue started running after the car, his eyes going black, and then he faded into the scenery. He popped up in the passenger seat next to Reid. "Get out of the car Reid!" He shouted. Reid ignored him, and the car was coming dangerously close to a clump of trees. Pogue's eyes flashed and he slammed his hands on the dashboard, and the car slowed to a stop, the license plate just brushing the bark of the nearest tree. "Damn it Reid! Are you trying to kill yourself? You can't use your powers to get out of this!"

Again, Reid ignored him, and kicked open the car door, and headed to the dorms. He didn't even bother to check out a brunette that was bending over to pick up her bag. Pogue ran his hand through his hair and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Caleb, this isn't gonna be easy. I thought he was crazy before, but he's gone over the edge."

"What happened man?"

"He tried to crash Tyler's hummer into a bunch of trees! If I hadn't been there he probably would've died!"

"He's a moron…get Tyler and Reid to meet at my place," Caleb sighed.

"Alright. Bye." With a click, Pogue started towards the dorms. Unbeknownst to Pogue, but the entire scene had been taken in by the brunette who had dropped her bag, from Reid speeding across campus, to Pogue disappearing into thin air. She smirked and walked into the administration office humming to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the people that reviewed! Feels nice to be appreciated! On with the story!**

Reid went to open the door to his dorm, but then he remembered there was a possibility that Tyler was still in there. He stood contemplating what he should do, when the door swung open to reveal Tyler pulling on a jean jacket talking on his phone.

"Yeah he's actually right in front of me……okay……yeah……Bye," Tyler shoved his phone into his pocket and started to grab Reid's arm, who jumped back angrily. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a five year old. We're all going—"

"Reid! Tyler! Come on! We're going to Caleb's place!" The two boys turned to see Pogue jogging up to them. Reid crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Pogue and Tyler. "Come on moron. We need to explain some things to you."

"How about you try and make me go with you dipshit?" Reid argued childishly. Tyler sighed and Pogue ran his hand through his hair.

"Are we three years old again? Let's go. We're leaving," Tyler stated, but Reid kept his feet planted. "Reid man, you're my best friend…come on." Tyler took a few steps toward Reid again, and grabbed his arm.

Reid pushed Tyler away roughly spitting, "Back off Baby Boy." Tyler gave Pogue a quick nod, and Pogue was behind Reid in two steps. The larger boy grabbed Reid harshly by the arms and lifted him a few inches off the ground and started walking. Reid was kicking Pogue and profane words streamed from his mouth, all the way into the parking lot, where people were beginning to stop and stare. "DAMN IT POGUE PUT ME DOWN!" With a well placed kick, Reid hit Pogue in the groin, and Pogue doubled over, providing Reid with an escape that lasted about two seconds. With unnatural speed, Tyler grabbed Reid's wrists pulled them behind his back and shoved Reid against the hummer. Reid glared into Tyler's black eyes. "Using in front of this many people isn't a good idea Baby Boy," he hissed.

"But you forget that this is within reason," Tyler chuckled. His keys flew out of Reid's pocket into his hands and with Pogue's help, Tyler pushed Reid into the backseat. Before jumping into the driver's seat, Pogue slapped Tyler on the back. Tyler grinned proudly. It was always fun to see Reid helpless. Especially since he was so stubborn, refusing to admit that he couldn't do anything. The entire drive to Caleb's Reid was kicking the window so hard that it broke a few times, until Pogue used to make sure Reid couldn't break it anymore.

Both boys grabbed Reid under the arms and dragged him to Caleb's front door, who was attempting to hold in laughter and failing miserably. He ushered them inside, still chuckling to himself. Finally, Pogue and Tyler let Reid go, and he scrambled to get to the door, but Caleb stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Sit down. We have to explain some things because you obviously didn't figure this out yourself yet." Reid stomped over to one of the leather couches in Caleb's living room, and stretched out, leaving no space for anyone else. Caleb remained standing with Pogue on his right and Tyler on his left. "I hope you've realized that you can't use your powers by now. It won't work. And things are going to stay that way until your ascension in three months."

"Yeah so that means no trying to crash someone's car into a group of trees," Tyler added. "Your powers aren't going to return to you just because you're in a sudden death situation." Reid glanced at the three boys standing in front of them, and could see in their eyes that though they were acting serious for the moment, the fact that Reid was utterly powerless was downright comical to them.

"You know you're just doing this for kicks," Reid muttered sullenly.

"We're doing this for two reasons. One, we don't have to worry about you exposing us. Two, it'll help you learn how to do things without using, so you don't end up dying a week after you ascend," Caleb said solemnly.

"But seeing you powerless is definitely a perk," Pogue laughed. The other two boys agreed, and they were all laughing, cracking jokes about how Reid was never going to make it that they failed to notice him storm out the door, having stolen Tyler's keys. It was only when they heard the engine rev that they stopped enjoying themselves and ran outside to see Reid speed down the road.

He was stomping down the hall by the administration office, just to blow off steam, when he walked into some girl, knocking her to the floor. Reid being…well, Reid, he kept on walking and didn't take any notice of the girl sprawled on the floor.

"What the hell jackass?!" She cried out. Reid spun around to see the brunette from earlier. This time he allowed his eyes to roam her body, he needed a distraction. "Aren't you gonna at least help me up?" Reid snapped out of his trance and stuck his hand out and pulled her out.

"Reid Garwin at your service," he said smoothly.

"Jacqueline Le Ferve," she replied grudgingly. Reid bent down and picked up the books that he'd so rudely knocked to the floor along with Jacqueline.

"So…you're new here?"

"Gee aren't you the little genius?" Jacqueline muttered sarcastically. She tossed her hair and fixed Reid with a piercing gaze, a fire burning in her silver eyes. "I know you…you're the guy who was trying to crash a hummer into the trees this afternoon! Let me guess…life is just too hard, living off daddy's money and driving around in expensive cars. You just couldn't take it and had to end it, right?"

"Whoa! What's all the bitching for?" Reid laughed. Jacqueline glared at him, and Reid started to walk away. "If you ever need me, I'm in dorm 666!" He called over his shoulder. Jacqueline waited until he turned the corner, and a malicious smirk spread across her face. Her phone started to ring and she answered with a glint in her eyes.

"Did you find them yet?"

"Yeah…it wasn't exactly that hard. They've grown reckless around here. People are oblivious to their powers."

"So you found the fourth son?"

"Yeah…he's bound just like you said he'd be."

"You know what to do then?"

"Eliminate him, naturally."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking forever! I know you don't want excuses, so here's the story! Chapter 5 is coming up as soon as I finish, hopefully tonight. Enjoy!**

Reid was spread out across his bed, blasting "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward. He focused on her, trying to keep from remembering the powerless state he was in. _Long brown hair, rockin' body, all the right curves in all the right places, and those silver eyes…take about strange…but I'm not complaining…_He sighed as he remembered her, feisty, grudging, mysterious, _Jacqueline_. It was dark now, and Reid was debating whether or not he should chance going to Nicky's. On the upside, hot girls would be all over the dance floor. On the downside, he couldn't use while playing pool, the boys would be there, he'd have to deal with Tyler complaining about his stolen car, and the boys would be there.

"Do you ALWAYS have to take MY car?" Tyler whined as he stepped into the dorm. Reid turned the music up louder. "Dude, I know you can hear me. We're going to Nicky's, wanna come?" Reid made no reply, and Tyler rolled his eyes. "Turn it down! I'm getting a headache." Reid glanced over at his 'friend' looked like he was about to say something, thought better of it, and turned to music louder. "Can you at least give me my keys back?!" Tyler shouted over the blaring music.

"Think fast shithead!" Reid shouted back, chucking the keys at Tyler's head. Tyler scowled as the keys hit him in the middle of his forehead, and jingled to the floor. Tyler was out the door when Reid grabbed his dark jean jacket and his black beanie, jogging to catch up with him. Tyler glanced at his blonde friend who walked silently by his side, and smiled to himself.

When they pulled up to Nicky's Reid saw Jacqueline slam the door to her silver 2003 Porsche 911 Carrera. She was wearing dark low rise jeans and a black tank top with black flip flops. He walked quickly to her side and stuck out his hand.

"Need an escort Mademoiselle?" Jacqueline looked at Reid's hand, then Reid himself. She shrugged, but took his hand anyway. "I could give you an extensive tour of Ipswich you know…the original colony, the Dells, the school grounds, and of course the dorms…Namely mine." Jacqueline rolled her eyes but again said nothing.

"Hey Reid you came!" Pogue shouted across the room from where he sat, his arm draped across Kate's shoulders. Reid nodded his head slightly, indicating he heard Pogue.

"So what are you supposed to DO here?" Jacqueline asked, disdain dripping from her every word. Her eyes scanned the room in a manner that said, 'I'm better than all of you.'

"First, you meet the crew," Reid steered her towards the tables that had been pushed together in the far corner of the room. "Boys…ladies…this is—"

"Jacqueline and I'm quite capable of introducing myself, thank you very much." The three boys smiled and Reid threw his hands up in defeat. So around the table they went.

"I'm Pogue.''

"Kate."

"Caleb"

"Sarah"

"I'm Tyler…nice to meet you by the way." Jacqueline smiled at the group, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Again, what am I supposed to do here?" she asked with a toss of her hair. Sarah smiled and stood up.

"I'll show you what WE do." With a mischievous grin, she grabbed a quarter out of Caleb's pocket, who smirked knowingly. She walked to the jukebox and pressed some buttons, then grabbed Caleb's arm, who was already standing. "Find a partner!" she hissed as she passed Jacqueline and Reid. Reid looked at Jacqueline with his eyebrows raised.

"Soo…"

"Let's just go," She sighed. Walking out to the floor, Reid noticed her reluctance and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't dance if you don't want to…it'll make me look bad."

Jacqueline scoffed, "I just don't dance with amateurs." A smile tugged at the corners of Reid's mouth, but he held it down, grabbed her hand, spun her around, and dipped her, then pulled her up swiftly, a mere inch of space between their faces.

"Don't worry…you don't have to." _Gasolina_ by Daddy Yankee started to play, and the pair immediately became the center of attention on the dance floor. They moved so fluidly, one body perfectly fit the other, and it was more so beautiful as opposed to vulgar. The song ended and everyone in Nicky's clapped, cat calls and whistles following Reid and Jacqueline as they went to sit down again.

Jacqueline ran a hand through her long, brown hair, and smiled at Reid who was shaking his blonde tresses. Their cheeks were a matching shade of pink although whether it was from excitement, embarrassment, or the heat of the dance, nobody could be sure. Reid took Jacqueline's hand and opened his mouth to speak when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and muttered, "I have to take this…sorry." With that she ran outside. Reid put his feet on the table only to have them knocked down by Nicky as he walked past.

"I thought I was supposed to call you when I had more information!" Jacqueline hissed into the phone.

"I've received an interesting bit of information myself…"

"Well out with it!"

"You recall that we believed it was a year until Reid's ascension right?"

"Yes, but I don't see where you're going with this…"

"You have three months. Goodbye."

"Wait what?!?" But it was too late, the line already went dead. _Great…now I'll look like a slut having to get so close to him this early…_Jacqueline headed back inside where Reid was waiting, drumming his fingers on the table. His brow furrowed as she sat back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…just parents trying to handle me that's all," Jacqueline replied with a bright smile.

"In that case, there's someplace I want to show you." Reid grabbed her hand, and soon they were speeding down the roads of Ipswich.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If recall from Chapter 2, the place behind the Putnam Barn, that's where this scene is set.**

Jacqueline gazed at the remnants of the barn in silent wonder. To her slight disappointment however, Reid led her back into the forest behind the barn. Jacqueline was about to complain about the long walk, but when they stepped into a clearing, the sight took her breath away. Light from the moon streamed through the canopy of leaves high above them, creating eerie, blue light. The lush, green, grass swayed in the slight breeze and the small lake across the clearing was so still it looked like glass.

Reid was leaning against one of the taller trees, and it was as if the moon was providing a spotlight for him, making his icy blue eyes sparkle like bright jewels. He was enjoying Jacqueline's reaction to it all; for once it was nice to see her without her mask of haughty indifference. Reid beckoned for her to come to him, and she did so, eyes wide and drinking in the natural beauty that surrounded her. He brought her to the edge of the lake where there was a boulder that was right up against the large trunk of a weeping willow, whose fronds dipped gently into the water.

"Here," Reid said as he held out his hand to pull her onto the large rock. Jacqueline and Reid sat on the boulder in a comfortable silence. A cold breeze blew their way, and Jacqueline shivered, instinctively moving closer to Reid, who eased his jean jacket off his shoulders and onto hers. He rested his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. The mood couldn't have been more perfect. Reid stood up, as did Jacqueline. She lifted her face up to look at him, seeing as he was a few inches taller than her.

Reid's hand cupped Jacqueline's face and he looked earnestly into her molten, silver eyes, as if asking permission. Jacqueline stood on her toes and slipped her arms around his neck and their lips met. Reid's body gave an unconscious shiver as a spark shot through him from the touch of Jacqueline's lips. He gently licked her bottom lip and but she pulled away and immediately looked at the ground.

"I…I think we should…go back to the dorms…" she whispered. Reid nodded and caught her round the waist when she jumped down from the boulder. Back in the car, they held hands, but Jacqueline was staring out the window the entire time, obviously not wanting to talk. Once at her dorm, Jacqueline pulled out a piece of paper and stuffed it in Reid's hand, then entered her dorm without a word.

_551-666-9231…call me tomorrow_

Reid smiled and just stared at the paper in his hands. He was about to head back to his dorm, but Jacqueline's door opened, and she grabbed his hand, spun him around, and before he knew what was happening, her lips crashed into his. She pressed her body against his in a passionate kiss. Reid placed his hands on her hips and pushed her up against a wall, their bodies melting into one. Reid began to leave a trail of kisses down Jacqueline's jaw, and she turned her head to the side lazily. Soon Reid's lips were back on hers, and she moaned into the kiss, turning away again. Jacqueline slipped out of Reid's grip and gave a quick wave before disappearing once more into her dorm.

"What the hell?" Reid stood in the middle of the hallway, breathing heavily, with swollen red lips, and confusion written all over his face.

**A/N: Sorry for the short post people! More next chapter! Who is it that Jacqueline answers to? How is she intending to eliminate the blonde Son of Ipswich? Is it possible that she's going cliché and falling for Reid? WHO KNOWS?!?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've forgotten to put this…I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT. I wish I owned Reid though….but I don't….However, I do own Jacqueline….THAT'S RIGHT BIZOTCHES! BE JEALOUS! On with the story.**

Sunday morning Reid toppled out of bed to Tyler slamming the door loudly. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and groaned. He tilted his neck back to look at his clock and bright, red, numbers glared back at him.

"12:30?! Why the hell couldn't you let me sleep Tyler?!?" Reid shouted at the closed door. Clad only in his black boxers, Reid threw a towel over his shoulder and started to walk towards the showers. Whistling a random tune with his eyes closed, Reid walked into someone, knocking whoever it was to the floor. "Wow…déjà vu!"

"WHAT THE HELL—Oh! Hey Reid…What are you……" The feisty brunette trailed off into silence as her eyes traveled up and down every inch of Reid's exposed skin. Reid squealed in mock terror and brought his towel around to the front, holding it at his chin.

"Oh my God! Why do you have to look at me like that, Jacqueline?" he cried in a falsetto, barely containing his laughter. Jacqueline, still on the ground, blushed furiously. She scrambled to her feet and averted her eyes.

"Imakindaalostt," Jacqueline mumbled in a rush. Reid raised an eyebrow and his face broke into a wicked smirk.

"Sorry dear, didn't quite catch that." Jacqueline took a moment from her intense study of the floor to glare at Reid.

"I'm. Kinda. Lost." She growled in embarrassment. Reid pulled her to her feet and she stumbled into his open arms against his bare chest. Reid heard her sharp intake of breath, and he stepped away from her.

"I'd be glad to help you find your way mademoiselle, but I have to shower…Of course, you're welcome to join me," Reid smirked. "Or you can wait in my dorm…it's just down the hall. 666." He tossed her the keys and went into the showers.

Jacqueline stood in Reid and Tyler's dorm, unsure of what to do. She leaned closer to a mirror leaning on what she guessed was Reid's dresser (it had to be…it was a mess). She sighed deeply at the face that stared back. Long, wavy, brown hair, strangely silver eyes, and a sun-kissed face that was the product of an insane amount of foundation. Her lips were as red as a rose and looked as soft as the petals of that flower. She slowly raised her hand to her forehead, and let it trail down the bridge of her nose to the end of her chin.

"So much has changed…" she stated to nobody in particular. Jacqueline blinked her eyes and grinned tightly at the crimson color that had flooded her irises. She heard footsteps seconds before the doorknob turned and Jacqueline flashed her eyes back to that eerie silver they usually were.

"Uhmm…can I help you?" Tyler asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm waiting for Reid…he said he'd help me figure out this ridiculously maze-like school…but he had to shower first…so I have to wait," Jacqueline rushed with a smile on her face. Tyler shrugged and flew about the room, snatching things like his wallet, car keys, and cell phone that started to ring just as he grabbed it.

"Look Caleb hurry up I'm really late for something...You think there's a _what_ in Ipswich? ...I don't mean to be the voice of reason but………fine. I'll be there in a minute……Reid's a little occupied right now……I'll just fill him in when I get back. Bye." Tyler gave Jacqueline a nod and then he was out the door. Jacqueline walked over to Reid's desk and idly began to sift through random papers and books until her eyes fell upon a book that looked like it was falling apart. _The Sons of Ipswich._ Jacqueline started to flip through the pages, and quickly grew bored. It was everything she already knew about the boys. Her eyes flashed crimson again, and her clothes shimmered, changing into something more comfortable. A deep red T-shirt that hugged her curves and ended in the middle of her thighs, more like a small dress, and black leggings that cut off at her ankles, along with black leather ballet flats.

Once again, Jacqueline heard footsteps, and she let her eyes flash to silver, then she sat on the edge of Reid's bed as if she'd been waiting there the whole time. Reid entered the room, hair still dripping and towel resting loosely on his hipbones. He glanced at Jacqueline quickly and then did a double take.

"Weren't…weren't you wearing something different before?" Reid asked. Jacqueline's brows knit together in confusion.

"Not that I'm aware of…" she said carefully.

"Right…I guess I'm still half asleep…" was Reid's dubious reply. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and walked into the personal bathroom of his dorm. "Just wait a little bit longer!" He called from the bathroom. What seemed like two minutes later, Reid was standing in the doorway, shaking his head like a wet dog. Jacqueline quickly gave him a once over, and was apparently satisfied with his dark jeans, white tank, black zip-up hoodie, and fingerless gloves.

"Now get me out of this school…it's too confusing!" Jacqueline demanded.

"I thought you just wanted me to give you a tour so you wouldn't get lost again," Reid stated.

"I guess that can work too…" she muttered. Reid held out his hand and Jacqueline slipped her hand into his as they walked down the hall.

"First off, this would be the GUYS floor. Just so—" Reid was cut off by "The Death and Resurrection Show", his ring tone. "I'm sorry Jackie. Can you hold on for a sec?"

"Only if you never call me Jackie again." She grumbled. Reid pulled his phone out of his pocket and rolled his eyes when he looked at the Caller I.D.

"What do you want Caleb?" Reid growled.

"Reid get to the meeting house NOW!"

"Don't think you can boss me around O Mighty One. Give me one good reason why I should go."

"Because you'll be killed if you don't!"

"Must you be so melodramatic?" In the background Reid heard other voices, and then he heard Caleb hand the phone off to someone else.

"Reid get your punk ass over here NOW!" Tyler shouted into the phone.

"Calm down Baby Boy. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you unless you GET DOWN HERE!" Reid nearly hung up on Tyler, but then smiled. Tyler was getting gutsy…_Perhaps I haven't failed in my teachings after all_.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in…wait. I HAVE NO CAR!"

"I'll be outside in 5 minutes. You better be down there." Tyler growled and then the line went dead. Reid started to apologize, but Jacqueline held up her hand.

"Just go…from your end of the conversation, it sounds important. I'll find something to do," Jacqueline smiled brightly. She walked with Reid down to the parking lot, and then disappeared into her car. Tyler pulled up mere seconds after Jacqueline drove away, and Reid hopped into the hummer. Tyler stomped on the gas pedal and they were off to meet Caleb and Pogue.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again thanks so much to all that have reviewed! Makes me feel happy. Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant, none of those characters, no matter how much I wish I owned Reid. But I do own Jacqueline. BE JEALOUS.**

Reid walked reluctantly down the stairs where he saw Pogue and Caleb already sitting on their respective benches around the fire. Tyler closed the door quietly and nudged Reid down the stairs. Upon seeing Reid, Caleb jumped up and immediately began shouting.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you've put yourself in?! You could be killed at any moment around that creature! I felt the minute she used whatever her powers are that come naturally with being a beast like that! How could you not know how dangerous she was?!" Reid put his hand on his chin and stroked it as if he was really thinking about the questions.

"Well gee…Perhaps it's because…oh…I don't know…MY POWERS ARE BOUND YOU RETARDED SON OF A BITCH! SO GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!" Reid plopped down on a bench and glared at Caleb, who instantly backed down. "Now will somebody tell me what the hell is going on? And who is _she_? I'd really like to know seeing as she puts me in mortal peril."

"You know your new girlfriend?" Tyler asked solemnly.

"Not my girlfriend…yet," Reid replied smirking.

"Yeah you've gotta stay away from her."

"Baby Boy, if you wanted her you should have told me…it's too late now!" Reid shrugged playfully.

"Damn it Reid!" Pogue shouted. "This is serious! She's a vampire!" Reid's eyes went wide and his lips were twitching, and then he unceremoniously burst out into laughter, clutching his stomach and slapping his knee. After a few minutes, he wiped at his eyes and looked up at the three boys who were standing before him. They were all glaring down at him, but it didn't seem like they were surprised by his reaction.

"You guys can't be serious…I've spent a lot of time with her…she's not a vampire!" Reid argued.

"You're right…" Caleb stated. "She's also a well known assassin, so she must be hired to kill you."

"Uhm Caleb?"

"What Reid?"

"Have I ever told you that you're REALLY melodramatic?"

"No…but I've heard it said."

"Oh…YOU'RE SO MELODRAMATIC! But seriously man, what the hell. I think I'd be able to tell if Jacqueline's a vampire. Vampires supposedly have RED EYES, and oh I don't know, PALE SKIN. Jacqueline's tan and her eyes are that crazy silver color…" Reid crossed his arms across his chest with a triumphant look on his face. Pogue ran his hand through his hair, Tyler rolled his eyes, and Caleb wiped his face with his hand.

"Did you fail to remember that most vampires have some sort of power? So that they can conceal themselves quickly and other more destructive stuff?" Tyler inquired. Reid looked at the floor and said nothing. "Why else would she hang out so much with you? She hardly talks to anyone else, and Caleb can feel anyone who uses any type of power or magic, even more so now that he's ascended."

"Why is it that I'm always wrong? She's not going to kill me! I like her, a lot! More than any other girl I've ever met! She's mysterious and exciting and so much more than the usual one night stands! And she actually likes me back!" Reid shouted angrily.

"You've only known her for three days! Why should you feel so attracted to her unless she was using something against you? She doesn't like you; she's just in it so she can get paid after you're dead!" Caleb shouted back.

"Even if she is a vampire, and even if she is an assassin, that doesn't mean that she's out to kill me! And even if she was, I wouldn't care! Life without my powers is hardly worth anything! You guys are always ganging up on me, just because I like to have a little fun with my powers and you guys can't cut loose once in awhile! It doesn't matter what she is, or what she does for a job! I like her, and she likes me! That's the end of it! I don't need you guys butting in on everything I do!" Reid snatched the keys out of Tyler's hands for the millionth time and stormed out, slamming the door for effect. The three remaining Sons of Ipswich listened to the car speed away and then they looked at each other.

"Tyler, that happens WAY too much," Pogue stated. Tyler sighed and nodded grimly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating. Let's just say a certain member of my household doesn't know how to GET HER ASS OFF THE COMPUTER. There's also the fact that my internet hasn't been working for the past week or so, but there'll be a lot more updates next week though, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant boys, though I wish I did. Me no steal, you no sue. JACQUELINE IS MINE! TAKE HER, CHUU DIE!**

Reid pounded through the parking lot, signaling for the world to stay away. He slammed right into those who didn't get out of his way, and made no attempt to apologize or help them up.

"What's his problem?" a scrawny freshman boy asked from the floor.

"Just keep out of the warpath." A junior warned the kid as she helped him up from the ground.

"Why should I? Just because he's mean doesn't mean that I have to pay for it!" the boy whined.

"If you're in his way, yes you do. When Reid's mad…let's just say stuff happens…It's like the rest of the world is angry with him…" The junior muttered more to herself than the unknowing freshman.

Reid was in the process of removing every poster from the walls when Jacqueline ran up to him and grabbed his arms with a strength he never thought she had. Though shocked, he was still angry, and he glared at her with a look that would make a grown man quail from the pure hate burning in his blue eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jacqueline hissed. She glared back at him with a defiance to rival his fury. Reid's expression softened, but only slightly. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to a more secluded area, in the middle of a group of trees on the front yard of the school. Coincidentally, the same group of trees that Reid had tried to crash into Friday. "I'm guessing your little meeting didn't go very well?" Jacqueline tried gently.

"They want me to stay away from you!" Reid burst. "They think you're _dangerous_ and bullshit like that! They're always trying to control my entire fucking life! DAMN IT!" Reid punched the nearest tree, and the wood splintered. He didn't even notice the little bits of wood that punctured his skin and produced tiny beads of blood. Jacqueline's eyes darted to his hand and she licked her lips, and then looked into Reid's eyes.

"Look…I don't want to ruin a friendship…It seems like you guys have been friends for a really long time. Don't mess things up with them because of me," Jacqueline said flatly. Reid looked at her wild eyed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she turned her head away.

"Jacqueline, look at me," Reid ordered. She made no move to obey, so he tilted her head up by the chin so she couldn't turn away. "You are the first girl who was more than just a one night stand for me. I would do anything for you." Jacqueline winced under Reid's intense gaze.

"I'm not worth it. Trust me," She whispered. Reid shook his head as the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Don't ever say that." For Jacqueline, it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. He leaned in closer, his lips coming dangerously close to hers; he brushed her cheek with the knuckles of his bleeding hand. Jacqueline shivered involuntarily as a lone drop of his blood trailed down her cheek, the scent so intoxicating her eyes closed and she breathed deeply. Reid's lips collided with hers in a kiss that was slow and sweet. Soon enough, Reid pushed her up against a tree, their bodies pressed together, his hands on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles; one hand raking up and down his back, the other entangled in his blonde hair. Jacqueline moaned, and then began to leave a trail of kisses down to his neck, where her teeth just barely brushed against his skin. Jacqueline's eyes snapped open and she pushed Reid away breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Jacqueline took great gulps of air until eventually her breathing returned to normal.

"Reid I---" _RIIIIIIING._ Jacqueline sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket glancing at the caller I.D. "I'm sorry, I've really gotta take this…" Reid nodded and walked out of the trees, disappearing from Jacqueline's view. _I have to see if Caleb actually has a point…_ "I was a little preoccupied…did you have to call JUST now?" Jacqueline hissed angrily, and then she paused. "Well I know tha--……Hey if you think I'm doing such a bad job why don't you just……Well it's not my fault they kicked your punk ass!………I'm sorry……Do I really have to get rid of _him_? What does he have to do with anything? I mean, he doesn't really have anything to do with………But………No! I am NOT getting attached to the subject! Fine! Maybe I am! But if you had let me do things MY way………Yes I understand who's paying me...Normally I get to do what _I_ want………NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HIS BEAUTIFUL BLONDE----"

Reid spun back around from behind a tree to face Jacqueline and saw her, truly saw her. Her crimson eyes gazed back at him in shock, her long, black, curly hair was blowing in a nonexistent breeze, her skin was pale as the moon and flawless as a piece of paper, and her lips were as red as the blood that she drank. Reid was taken aback and just stared at her, his mouth hanging open, but he quickly remembered himself and clenched his jaw sending Jacqueline a death glare.

"So you know all about us? Who hired you? Who wants me dead?" Reid inquired, his voice rising with each question, his hands curled into fists, one hand with dried blood on his knuckles.

"Uhmm……it's……C-can I call you back?" Reid snatched the phone from her hand before she even had a chance to hang up.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR BITCHY ASS INTO IPSWICH AND TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN LIKE A MAN!!"

"Alright…but only because you asked me…" a husky voice replied from behind Reid; who whirled around to face the bastard who wanted him dead, and just as he was about to spit out an insult, he swallowed his words.

"I'm sorry Reid," Jacqueline breathed.

"C-C-Chase?" Reid choked before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just to say it again, I'm sorry for not posting Ch. 8 earlier, but I'm trying to make it up to my readers, even though there may not be many of you. Thanks for the reviews to all that do that. YOU ROCK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT BOYS. BUT JACQUELINE IS MIIIINE!**

"Maybe we should buy Reid his own car…" Tyler mused. He was at Nicky's with the other boys, they hadn't heard from Reid in a few hours, and figured he just went to be with Jacqueline.

"Tyler, don't you remember why he doesn't have his own car?" Pogue asked, stuffing French fries into his mouth. "He just loved taking his mom's cars out for a joy ride—"

"And finally, after three years, the court decided that 'as a 14 year old boy, Reid Garwin shouldn't be trying to drive, and his reckless thinking shows that when he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of driving, and therefore can't have a license until he is 19 years of age'. Fat load of good that did!" Caleb finished for him. The three boys laughed at Reid's misfortune.

"You know, I'm starting to worry about him…" Tyler muttered. "He would've brought Jacqueline here…or he'd at least call and leave a message about what a dipshit I am."

"Don't worry, Tyler. Reid's probably fi—" Caleb grunted in pain, clutching his head. Pogue and Tyler ushered Caleb outside into the parking lot and he leaned against Tyler's hummer. When he finally opened his eyes, they were black. "Reid's in trouble. Come on." The three boys hopped into the hummer and flew down the road.

"What are you gonna gain by killing me? Just in case you haven't noticed, I HAVE NO POWERS SMARTASS!" Reid shouted. Chase smiled, but didn't even look in Reid's direction. "And YOU! How could you?! You two faced, lying, bitch!" Jacqueline's eyes narrowed at his words, but other than that, her face remained a stoic mask, useful in her profession.

"You didn't ask me about this at all, so I never lied to you," she stated. "Now, about my payment—"

"My dear Jacqueline, you haven't killed him yet. One-thousand dollars, payable upon his death," Chase cut her off. "If you would please hurry up with things, I'm expecting company." Jacqueline glared at her employer, and strode over to Reid, whose wrists were in manacles that were set in the wall, and had a matching pair of shackles on his feet. She rested her hands on the chains that connected Reid's hands to the walls and brought her lips down to his neck. Chase walked to Reid's side, and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling sadistically.

"Don't give up on me," Jacqueline whispered into Reid's neck. In one fluid movement, Jacqueline ripped the chains out of the wall that held Reid prisoner and swung her leg around to kick Chase, and she hit him square in the chest, slamming him into the wall and leaving him breathless. As Chase leaned against the wall, Jacqueline shoved Reid. "Get out of here!" she ordered. Reid stood motionless, looking from Chase to the vampire before him. "**GO!**" She shouted again. Reid edged towards the door of the stone walled room, when it was blown away by a ball of energy, revealing Caleb, Pogue and Tyler, black eyed and dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb had his hand around Jacqueline's neck and pushed her up against the wall in three steps. She didn't make a sound, but she swung her leg up and hit him in the groin. She slid down the wall, ended up in a sitting position on the floor and kicked Caleb's legs out from under him.

"I'm not your enemy damn it!" She shouted angrily.

"She's right man! Your old buddy is back in town!" Reid called, still standing by the door. Tyler and Pogue were already hammering Chase with every ounce of power they had. "Now would also be a nice time to unbind my powers!"

"I kinda can't do that!" Caleb grimaced. His eyes had faded back to their natural brown color. His chin and cheeks were bristling with tiny hairs that suddenly sprouted from his face. He cursed under his breath. "Not only will I die if I try to unbind you on my own, but it's impossible. We made sure of it. You won't get it back until you've ascended. Three months from now."

"Well…I can give it a shot…" Jacqueline offered hesitantly. Reid literally leapt at the offer and pulled Jacqueline off the ground. Jacqueline's pupils became as crimson as her bloody irises, and a kind of black light seemed to surround her. She placed her palms on Reid's chest and shut her eyes. Reid screamed bloody murder. It seemed like Jacqueline was delving into his soul and tearing it apart, bit by bit. Suddenly, he felt her magic brush against his, and a rippling wave of energy forced her back. Jacqueline's eyes snapped open and looked at Reid apologetically. "There's something surrounding it…like a barrier…There's nothing I can do."

Reid screamed again, his voice echoing with anguish and hatred and a hint of regret. Chase threw back Tyler and Pogue and they hit the wall so hard they slumped to the ground losing consciousness as they went. Chase sent a crackling ball of energy at Reid and it hit him dead on. Reid went flying through the air and came crashing to the ground. Determined as ever, he forced himself up onto one knee.

"Hey old man! How many years has it been? From your face I'd say twenty!" Reid coughed. Chase's eyes narrowed in anger. Reid had hit a soft spot. Chase's hair had traces of gray in it, and he was sporting a scraggly goatee. Caleb stepped in front of Reid and blinked his eyes back into blackness.

"Aw…mommy's protecting her little boy!" Chase cooed. He was waiting for the energy ball in his left hand to form completely when out of nowhere, someone grabbed his right hand, yanked it behind his back and ran a hand through the premature ball of energy, making it disappear. Chase spun around breaking the grip of his attacker, then grabbed both wrists of the attacker and pulled their face close to his.

Jacqueline spat in Chase's face. "Let go of me you nasty piece of shit!" Chase held both her wrists in one hand, and brought the other high into the air to smack her across the face. Jacqueline launched forward and lodged her teeth in his neck. Chase's eyes returned to their natural color and his skin paled.

"Jacqueline!" he croaked urgently. "Stop! Jacqueline!" Weakly, he shoved the vampire away, ripping her fangs from his neck. Caleb and Reid could see that she'd just gotten a serious power boost. She shoved the air like somebody had been standing in front of her and a streak of fire raced through the air towards Chase who screamed and dropped to the floor in an attempt to avoid it. The fire wrapped around his stomach and threw him up at the ceiling, and retreated back to Jacqueline when Chase crumpled to the ground.

Chase stood up and sent three strings of energy at Jacqueline and they bound her to the wall behind her, leaving her newly fortified powers useless. Chase turned to Caleb and started throwing ever bit of energy he could at the oldest Son of Ipswich. Hammering him relentlessly, Chase brought Caleb to the brink of consciousness and removed Jacqueline's bonds, placing them on Caleb. Jacqueline was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"I want you to watch this pretty boy," Chase said to Caleb whose head was forced to look towards him.

"Why are you doing this?" Caleb shouted back.

"Why else? I want your powers. You're going to watch Reid die helplessly because he didn't have the power to defend himself. You'll feel insanely guilty, so guilty in fact, that it'll be hard for you to open your eyes tomorrow morning and live through another day. So me being the great person I am will offer to take all the pain away, and you'll will your powers to me. Tyler and Pogue will do the same, because in essence, the three of you have killed Reid. Nice plan right?" Chase explained tiredly. He then proceeded to lean Reid up against the stone wall he'd been chained to earlier. He welded the shackles still around Reid's ankles and wrists back to the wall, and Reid fought like a wild animal to escape, but it was to no avail.

Chase began to create another ball of energy, and it was swelling to an enormous size. Reid sighed in defeat and stood up straight with his head held high, prepared to die with dignity. Chase fired the ball, and as it came closer to Reid, he closed his eyes, accepting fate. He waited for the pain to come, but it never did. All he felt was something warm lean against him. He waited awhile longer, and finally opened his eyes to see what had happened.

Jacqueline was limply draped across Reid, her arms flung around his neck. She was breathing shallowly, looking up at Reid with a smile on her face. In a sudden rush of movement, Chase was bound and gagged in a corner, Pogue and Tyler standing triumphantly before them. Pogue released Caleb and Tyler rushed to Jacqueline and Reid.

"Don't worry Jacqueline…I'm going to keep you safe," Reid whispered. Jacqueline just smiled at Reid again. Soon, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Jacqueline were on their way back to the meeting house, Jacqueline curled up in the back seat resting her head on Reid's lap. Reid stroked her hair and stared out the window, worry written all over his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or its characters, but Jacqueline is MINE. Hey readers….nothing much to say, so enjoy!**

Reid carried Jacqueline bridal style down the spiral staircase the Sons of Ipswich so often traveled. He rested her on his bench by the circle of fire surrounding a pentacle. The other boys stood solemnly on the other side of the fire, heads bowed. Jacqueline was hardly breathing, and Reid was starting to panic.

"How can you just stand there?! She's DYING!" he cried out.

"Dude, she's been dead……probably for a lot longer than we could ever imagine." Pogue pointed out. Reid glared at him and went back to his rant.

"She's so weak! I thought there was only one way to kill a vampire! Stab it with a stake through its heart! Why isn't she breathing like she normally did?!?! It's your fault! How could you guys do this to her!" Reid paced back and forth in panic.

"That isn't the only way to kill a vampire…and vampires don't HAVE to breathe at all." Pogue pointed out again. Reid shot Pogue another glare and continued to pace. Then he stopped at Jacqueline's side, then ran to the wall and started to yank down a ceremonial dagger.

"Reid…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tyler shouted.

"I can save her! You saw what happened when she took some of Chase's blood! I'll give her some of mine! And she'll be okay!"

"Reid! Did you fail to notice that she had no intention of stopping? The only reason she didn't drain Chase completely is because he managed to push her away! How do you know that she'll be able to restrain herself for you?" Caleb reasoned.

"I don't…but I'm doing it anyway." Reid stated, determination blazing in his baby blue eyes. He swiftly drew the dagger across his wrist and held it to Jacqueline's mouth. Her nose twitched and her tongue darted out of her mouth to taste the intoxicating blood that was in front of her. She latched onto Reid's wrist like it was the only way she could survive, and she showed no intent of stopping. As the minutes passed, Reid dropped down to his knees, weakly holding himself up using the bench for support.

Jacqueline's crimson eyes snapped open and she released Reid who sagged against the bench. Caleb marched up to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"If he dies I swear to God that I'll—"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!" Jacqueline's voice rang clear through the room and silenced Caleb. Jacqueline bit into her own wrist and forced Reid's mouth open, letting blood drip into his mouth like droplets of rain. Eyes closed, Reid grabbed Jacqueline's wrist and drank deeply until Jacqueline gently pulled away, wincing slightly. Reid paled and opened his eyes, then glanced about the room, finally turning to Jacqueline with a confused look in his crimson eyes. "I'm sorry……it was all I could do…" she sighed.

Reid licked his lips of the remaining blood, and embraced Jacqueline. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. Reid closed his eyes and reached for his power. He felt it, lying dormant inside, and knew it was still bound. He felt a burning in his throat and dots marred his vision. He clutched his head and groaned.

"He needs to feed," Jacqueline alerted the boys. "I'll take him." Reid and Jacqueline walked up the stairs hand in hand out into the starry night, the full moon illuminating the small town before them.

"Jacqueline, where will you go after this?" Reid asked quietly as the pair walked down the dirt road.

"I'll teach you what you need to know, and then I'll leave…I have a job you know." Jacqueline replied quietly. Reid nodded and they walked on in silence, searching for a victim for the new predator to prowl Ipswich on dark nights.

**END**

_**A/N: Well folks, that's it. Reviews are nice; messages are too, tell if you think I should go for a sequel or a totally different story. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
